


Take My Breath Away

by floofman



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Criminal! Izaya, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mindfuck, PWP, Policeman! Shizuo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofman/pseuds/floofman
Summary: Izaya's landed himself back in the station and Shizuo can't figure out for the life of him why.Izaya riles him up. Shizuo gets grabby.





	Take My Breath Away

“Come on, Shizu-chan!” Izaya called out playfully. He shook his wild, dark hair out of his face, baring his deep, brown eyes. There was an ever-present sparkle in there as if everything was going according to his plan and his alone. “Don’t leave me here. I’ll get bored!”

Damn it. Shizuo knew Orihara played him like a fucking fiddle, but he couldn’t see past his schemes and ploys. It wasn’t that his constant taunts and teases got to him, but rather the fear of what Izaya would do if Shizuo didn’t play along. God knew the horrific accidents that befell his district when Izaya was upset. Even locked up in the stations, handcuffed to his seat, the man had control over Shizuo’s thoughts and actions. 

“Shut up, you fucking flea,” Shizuo growled out. There was enough heat behind the words that it wasn’t obvious he was confused at what to do next. “You talk when I say you can. Otherwise, keep that goddamn mouth of yours shut. You got that?”

Izaya pouted lewdly, but a mischievous smirk tugged at his lips. “Whatever Shizu-chan wants.” 

Shizuo forced himself to look at the file before him. It was the end of the day, he technically wasn’t even supposed to be here, but duty calls. The psychopath in front of him had set fire to a tree and managed to get caught, which Shizuo swore was intentional. He just couldn’t for the life of him figure out why the flea would want to be in a police station, tonight of all nights. He was exhausted, eyes struggling to focus on the small print, and he didn’t need any more mind games to numb his brain. He felt a vein pop in his forehead; it was all so goddamn frustrating. 

Slamming the nilla folder shut, Shizuo studied Izaya critically and silently. The bastard gave a little smile, winked even, but otherwise remained silent as well. Those brown eyes betrayed nothing and were entirely focused on Shizuo as if he was only here to stop by and say hello. They’d look real nice with some bruising, Shizuo mused. 

So he jolted up and made his way to the prisoner lightning-fast, no more thoughts to intrude on the burst of violence. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Shizuo drew back Izaya’s head and hesitated long enough to catch that impish smile, which only served to fuel Shizuo’s anger as he slammed the man’s head into the metal table. A loud thud was heard along with a yelp, followed by cold laughter. It boiled Shizuo’s blood, so he drew the head back once more and slammed it again. His only reward was more creepy laughter. Disgusted, Shizuo threw Izaya’s head to the side and walked back around the table, staring into the one-way mirror. He would kill for a smoke right about now. 

“Oh, my,” Izaya managed to splutter passed the blood dripping down his nose and between his newly split lip. “Shizu-chan is quite the man of strength.” He let loose another round of laughter--forced? Shizuo questioned absently--before continuing. “It makes a man feel all tingly inside. Namely the skull.” Izaya cackled once more at his own joke. 

Shizuo gritted his teeth. What the hell was he even doing here? Did the chief really think they could do anything to this flea? Every time Izaya was dragged in here, he always ended up waltzing out. It was a waste of time. “I said to shut the fuck up!” Shizuo shouted, but the original fire had died down a little. Damn, he was supposed to pick up his brother from the airport tomorrow morning. 

Izaya paid no heed to his warning. “It seems Shizu-chan doesn’t want to play tonight.” Glancing at his mirrored reflection, Shizuo caught that vicious grin. “What’s wrong? Problems at home?”

At that, Shizuo whirled around and in less than an instant, had Izaya pinned to the wall by his shirt collar, chained-up chair in tow. “You listen to me, you little punk!” Shizuo hissed. “You keep your trap closed nice and tight while I figure out what to do with you. You understand me, flea?”

Spurred by the explosive reaction, Izaya kindled the flames. “I could think of a number of things we could be doing right now.” He tilted his head up, biting his lip despite the blood flow, and looked at Shizuo with hooded eyes.

Shizuo stopped and stared for a moment, his face slack. The saliva in his mouth all but dried up. In all his clashes with Izaya, this had never been proposed. And his fatigue-ridden brain didn’t know what to make of it. 

Izaya smirked at the dumb response. With some struggling, he managed to push off from against the chair and smashed his lips against the parted mouth of a despondent Shizuo.

However, the moment was short-lived. At the feel of smooth lips against his own, Shizuo dropped Izaya, and the man crashed onto the floor with a startled yelp. The chair fell sideways, crushing one of Izaya’s legs against its own. Even so, Izaya gleefully hooted at the interaction. “I never took you to be such a blushing virgin, Shizu-chan!” The words riled up an inferno within Shizuo and his face did indeed turn red, but out of anger. “To think a silly, little kiss would make you drop your inhibitions!”

“You asshole!” Shizuo righted the chair and gripped Izaya’s hair in an iron fist. He was prepared to smash that ugly, smug face in when Izaya turned his head and licked a stripe across Shizuo’s inner arm. 

Bewildered at the atypical behavior, Shizuo released the man immediately. His eyes were wide, brows furrowed comically. What the hell was happening?

Izaya laughed some more at his expense. His eyes crinkled shut, bloody mouth split wide in full-bodied laughter. Shizuo blamed his next thoughts on sleep deprivation and Izaya. But he sort of looked--

“I can’t deal with this shit right now,” Shizuo mumbled to no one in particular. Before he could make any more of a fool of himself than he already clearly had, judging by the shrill laughter, Shizuo made a swift departure. 

Once the door was shut, and the mocking laughter out of his head, Shizuo spared a second to run a hand over his face. Damn, his head was pounding. Not for the first time, Shizuo wished the chief was more lenient with his no-alcohol-on-site rule because he desperately needed to soothe the pain in his mind with a stiff drink. 

Shizuo, having calmed down some, snatched a peek at the one-way mirror to find Izaya scooting his chair to the mirror. Curious, Shizuo watched at a distance, confident that Izaya was unaware of his presence. 

When bastard finally made his way to the mirror, his body worn-out from the forceful movements, he plastered on a shit-eating grin, as if knowing he was being watched and pressed his pursed lips to the glass in a mock kiss. 

Shizuo blanched at the abject display. Izaya flashed a smile in his direction--how is he always in my head? Shizuo thought desperately--and mouthed some words. Shizuo didn’t even bother deciphering the message.

Instead, he turned on his heel, shoved his left hand deep into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right. It was too late at night for this. Why did Orihara decide now to be so. . .weird? When there were no other cops at the station? It almost seemed as if it was all planned.

Shizuo stopped in his tracks, on his way to his desk. That fucking bastard. He slammed his fist into his palm, the flea’s scheme finally dawning on him. The bastard knew he would be here alone tonight!  
Turning on his heel in the direction of the holding cell, Shizuo stormed down the hallway. “Izaya!” he yelled, not giving a damn if he was heard or not. 

He slammed the door of the room open, eyes narrowing at the petite figure still by the mirror making faces. “Shizu-chan!” Izaya called out with a sunny disposition. “Oh, how I’ve missed you these past thirty seconds!”

A small part of Shizuo felt bad for the door handle he was crushing in his fist. But a larger part, much more angry part of him was still focused on the prisoner. “You fucking bastard-”

“Oh, stop it you.” Izaya winked flirtatiously. It only fueled Shizuo more.

“How the fuck did you know?” Shizuo seethed. “How did you know I would be here alone tonight?”

Izaya’s smile dropped in favor of dull interest. “What makes you so sure I knew?”

Shizuo froze. How exactly did he come to that conclusion?

“I mean, how would I know?” Izaya prattled on. “As good of an informant as I am, penetrating through police intel? That’s beyond me!”

Shizuo dropped his accusatory finger and released the ruined door handle. 

“I’ll tell you what, though.” Izaya smiled with evil intent once more. “I think you wanted me to come here when you were by yourself.”

Shizuo recoiled. “What?” 

The flea only shrugged with an easy smirk. “You don’t want to admit to yourself how much you want--need me, so you place the burden of intent on me. It makes total sense. If you think about it, really.”

Shizuo could not understand what was unfurling right in front of him. His accusations were somehow dismantled and turned around on him at the same time! Shizuo cursed Izaya and his ability to get into his head. Once that flea got his nasty claws in, he’d scramble everything Shizuo thought he knew. 

Rather than reason through the situation, Shizuo lifted his leg and kicked Izaya’s chair to the ground. The man yelped, and along with the clank of the metal chair hitting the floor, a resounding crack echoed in the room. Izaya gritted his teeth as his head slammed against the unforgiving floor. But he didn’t hold it for long. In an instant, the bubbling laughter reverberated, and Shizuo clenched his fists. It was so infuriating that no matter how hard he hit Izaya, the flea would just laugh it off. God, he hated how grating that loud sound was!

Izaya couldn’t hold it. Tears were streaming down his face as if he was told some joke. And Shizuo had enough. He knelt down and grabbed Izaya’s neck, squeezing the small airway. “Shut the fuck up!”

Izaya coughed. His eyes went wide and darted at Shizuo. “Shizu-” he rasped. “Shizu-chan.” His body began to flop sporadically, hips jolting with no rhythm, fingers flexing. But Shizuo was determined to teach this flea a lesson. Izaya clenched his eyes shut, his lips gaping like a dumb fish. And just before his head flopped to the side, right before sleep overtook him, Shizuo let go.

Izaya gasped for air, an ugly sound. He coughed and heaved. Shizuo almost felt bad, was well on his way to being sympathetic with a touch of regret when the struggle for air morphed into something wholly bizarre. 

“Oh, Shizu-chan!” The name was exhaled in what seemed like satisfaction, though Shizuo knew that couldn’t be true. Right? “You really know how to get to a girl’s heart.”

Shizuo slumped back onto his feet. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked with a mix of worry and bewilderment. 

Izaya cracked open his eyes and Shizuo saw that his pupils were blown quite large. In fact, a certain flush had spread over the flea’s face and his chest was still arched. And without meaning to, Shizuo’s eyes crawled down Izaya’s body and stared at his crotch. 

The damn flea was hard.

Shizuo gulped. This was not what he intended. All he wanted was to shut him up for just a few seconds, to stop that grating laughter. Who knew the bastard had an asphyxiation kink? 

Izaya was still spread out, his mouth open and tongue darting out. Shizuo tried to find some evil scheme, evidence of a prank, but he came up empty. Raking his eyes over that willing, aroused body, Shizuo started to become affected by the open display. 

He shook his head. He couldn’t do this. This was Izaya fucking Orihara, his sworn nemesis since high school! What would his coworkers and boss think? What would his brother think?

But staring at Izaya, who had only grown more wanton under Shizuo’s conflicting gaze made it difficult for Shizuo to keep ahold of his resolve. Mindlessly, he reached for Izaya’s neck, caressed over the red bruises before tightening his hold. Izaya gasped, tongue lolling out, and Shizuo blinked, fascinated and stirred. He pressed down lightly, giving Izaya some breathing space, but making him feel a definite weight. 

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya whimpered, and the breathy whisper went straight to his dick. Shizuo’s face was inflamed, but he couldn’t stop. He altered his force on Izaya’s neck, from a comforting weight to straight-up choking. His thumb rubbed up and down the column, the ridges of his esophagus paving a bumpy path. And Izaya loved it all. He would buck his hips, as far as the restraints and chair would allow him, trying for friction but not focused on his failure. The lascivious sight had Shizuo’s cock throbbing, and he spared a hand to grope his own crotch. 

All too soon, when Shizuo dug his thumb into the dip of the flea’s throat, Izaya jerked his hips and moaned lewdly. He cried out Shizuo’s name, hips stuttering in the air before collapsing back into the chair. A sated grin graced his face, eyes fluttered closed. 

Shizuo didn’t dare move. He as still achingly hard, but any spell that had been cast by Izaya’s arousal had dissipated once he. . .finished. 

“Well, go on then.” Shizuo shot his gaze--all wide-eyed and uncertain--at Izaya and caught the lazy smirk. “It’s only fair you get something out of this too.”

Izaya opening his mouth sucked out any idea of finishing on his own. Shizuo growled. He shoved his feet under him, and as an afterthought, righted Izaya’s chair. The flea gave out a small whee! at the sudden motion, and Shizio ground his teeth. “Shut the fuck up, you stupid flee.”

He felt the easy banter restored some balance to the universe and before anything else could be said and done, Shizuo stormed out of the room. Just as he was closing the door, however, a cold laugh began to bubble out of Izaya’s throat, and a vivid image of his hands wrapped around that pale throat flashed through Shizuo’s mind. He swallowed heavily but ignored the man. 

And if he was holed up in the bathroom only moments later, his hand wrapped around his trembling cock, Izaya’s name on his tongue, well, the flea would never know. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware tomorrow is the last day of October. And I am only on Day 6. Will I still be posting Kinktober in November and onwards? (nope its too late maybe next year we'll do better)  
Hope y'all enjoy and once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
